The Warriors
by LtheWolf
Summary: Annie Leonhardt is one of the lead singers and guitarists of the new, upcoming band called The Warriors, only now she having problems being able to sing and play the guitar at the same time, Maybe it's time to get a new member for the band but who. Mikasa Ackerman is a famous musician, known for her career of playing with many other musicians. Mikannie as it progresses.
1. I Think We Need A New Member

**Annie's POV**

I stood at the microphone with my guitar in hand, Ymir stood next to me with her bass guitar in hand, her hands flying about the fret board and strings to play the right chords while she sang into the mic, she would occasionally sing like in this song, Reiner was at the back playing the drums in a steady beat and Bertholdt was beside Reiner as his fingers darted about the keyboard in a ostinato. _(A/N It means repeated pattern. I might accidentally use musical terms because music is one of my options so if you guys don't understand them because I forgot to put the meaning just ask me)_ I guided my fingers down the frets to play the right chords to the songs we were playing.

The song we were playing right then was a song called Bad Dog by Neon Hitch, Ymir had totally picked the inappropriate song with some quite vulgar lyrics but it seemed the number one fan wasn't bothered by it, to be honest it probably made her like Ymir even more then she already did, they should just go out together already.

"I Just Found Out That I'm Fuckin' With A Bad Dog  
But The Beast In Me, She Know How To Train A Bad Dog  
Woof! Like A Bad Dog  
Sit! And Be A Good Dog  
Or Imma' Put You Down Bang! Bang!  
Like A Bad Dog" Ymir sung the first part while I tried to concentrate on the guitar playing.

"Ooooouah! I'm Breathin On Your Skin  
Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh  
Ooooouah! You Feel Me Closin' In  
Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh" I sung along with Ymir continuing to play the guitar chords.

"Your Just An Animal, That I Caught  
You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off  
And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  
And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  
Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog" She sung alone on the next one and moved me back towards the mic when she was finishing the last line of her part.

"Your Just An Animal, That I Caught  
You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off  
And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  
And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  
Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog" I sang while blushing furiously, I really hope noone can see it on my face, after the first line my hand slipped on the guitar and it made a horrible screaming sound but I quickly played the next bit trying to make it look natural and glaring at Ymir would was smirking cockily, after this plan to kick her ass.

"If You Want A Leash, Tie You Up, Like A Bad Dog  
Taste Me On Your Teeth, When You Bite Like A Bad Dog  
Woof! Like A Bad Dog  
Sit! And Be A Good Dog  
Or Imma' Put You Down Bang! Bang!  
Like A Mad Dog" Ymir smirked singing along again and nudging me when it was my turn again, I rolled my eyes and started the next part.

"Ooooouah! I'm Breathin On Your Skin  
Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh  
Ooooouah! You Feel Me Closin' In  
Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh" This time I didn't make a mistake and stuck my tongue out at Ymir.

"Your Just An Animal, That I Caught  
You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off  
And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  
And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  
Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog" Ymir smirked as she sung while she jumped and danced about the stage.

"Your Just An Animal, That I Caught  
You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off  
And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  
And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  
Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog" I sung but messed up with my playing again this time leaving it to scream while tried to concentrate on the lyrics now, the real vulgar lyrics I swear I'm gonna kill Ymir for doing this to me on purpose.

"Revenge Is Sweet, Like Licorice  
I Poison You With Just A Kiss  
A Kiss, A Kiss, Your Just An Animal That I Caught!  
Your Hands Are Tied, I Got My Wish  
Now Say Your Prayer Coz This Is It  
Is It, Is It..." I continued to sing and started playing the guitar again while Ymir joined in singing.

"Your Just An Animal, That I Caught  
You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off  
And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  
And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  
Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog" I stopped and Ymir continuing with singing winking at the people below, specifically Krista Lenz aka the number one fangirl.

"Your Just An Animal, That I Caught  
You Know I'm Yours, So Rip My Clothes Off  
And Just Like Ooouh! Ouh!  
And Then We Ooouh! Ouh!  
Just Come Inside My Cage, You Bad Dog" Ymir nudged me, pulling her arm around me so we both were stuck near the microphone, Ymir had given up playing but I was still trying to play my part while joining in to sing the last part and yet again I hit the wrong chords, wincingat the sounds after that I gave up so Reiner and Bertholdt were the ones keeping the tempo of the song while Ymir and I finished singing.

_A/N Tempo means the speed of the song._

The crowd jumped up and down cheering, this was our 18th concert and now we were nearing 20, the offers we got were getting better meaning the pay and popularity was increasing but still not a good as artists like The Survey Squad, The Shifters, The Trainees and others like Mikasa Ackerman, now she was an artist that played around a lot she used to be in the band called the Ackerman's that consisted of Levi Ackerman, her cute looking cousin who was the bass player and vocalist, Kenny Ackerman, Their Uncle who was the drummer, after a while they broke up and Levi went to The Survey Squad, I think Kenny went to MP's but Mikasa was the best out of the band and went off as a solo artist for a while occasionally playing with others like The survey squad, The shifters, The trainees and numerous other famous musicians including solo artists like Titan Shifter aka Eren Jaeger, Mikasa's brother by adoption. To be honest out of all of the artists about, Mikasa Ackerman was by far one of the most popular and actually good at what she did, she was so good even the girls swooned over her, to be fair that wasn't the only reason everyone swooned over her, she was pretty to say the least.

"Hey everyone, we plan on doing another concert next week if you guys wanna go you better you tickets soon, It still here, I hope we'll see you guys again" Ymir bellowed across the hall before leaning forward and high fiving all of the people at the front as the club began to empty, after a while we finally walked off the stage and sat in one of the booths, Reiner and Bertholdt sat in the middle together while, Ymir took one side and took the opposite, Krista not soon after hurried over and sat with Ymir.

"You guys should totally just kiss and go out already it's obvious you like each other, has been for a while now" I announced and they both glared but also blushed furiously. They nodded and Ymir asked Krista out and they got together just like that, my turn to smirk before turning serious. "Ymir what the hell was with that song? Why make me sing that?" I growled at her. Ymir gestured to the waiter at the side and he came over took our orders before disappearing, I frowned at her, so she finally answered. "Well you have been having trouble playing the guitar and singing for the harder songs so I was thinking and the others agree with me, maybe we should get another band member, one that can sing or play guitar, depending on what you want to continue doing. I'm sorry Annie I know you love doing both but you can still do background singing or guitar playing." Ymir advised, I looked at the others and they nodded, I had been having trouble with playing the guitar and singing at the same time with the more complicated tracks we had played lately.

"Fine but where you gonna find someone to fill in on this short notice" I answered "Hey you guys are good players, you have potential but that one's right you need another member so your not overworked there miss.." A voice from behind us sounded and we all moved to see the person, the person was in a baggy, red hoodie and had a guitar case strapped on their back, I had seen this person sat in the booth next to us before we sat down, they were one of the few left. "And you would be?" I sneered at the hooded figure, to be honest they looked kinda scruffy, a few strands of black hair messily poked out of the fairly worn hoodie in place and they wore ripped looking blue jeans along with faded, black hightop converse. "I would be a talent scout, right about now" They sneered back leaning against the side our booth. "What's that suppose to mean? And I'm pretty sure talent scout don't dress so scruffy." I questioned but was answered by then straight away "Well your clueless, don't you know talent scouts and celebrities go out in disguise, incognito, well that's why I'm dressed like this, so I don't get swarmed by fans plus they're really comfy clothes I should wear them more often, make a fashion statement." They laughed but I just glared back at them.

"I meant you real name though... Does this mean you wanna be in the band though? Sounds like you do, talent scout" I added, they smirked "The name's Alex Leonie at the moment, Nice to meet you. And you lovely people would be?" They smiled, their mouth the only thing on their face I could really see, a bright smile not nasty and rotten like I thought it would be with the way they were dressed. "I'm Annie Leonhardt, this is Reiner Braun, This is Bertholdt Hoover, this is Krista Lenz aka Historia Reiss and this is Ymir" They shook hands with everyone, when they got to Krista they knelt down and kissed the back of her hand before standing back up. "Your a real gentleman but she has a girlfriend, so back off" I muttered before Ymir could say anything she would regret.

The figure chuckled and spoke again. "And who said I was a male, I'm just being polite little lady" I glared and answered "I don't really care. Can you actually play that thing or not?" I hissed and they quickly replied. "Yeah of course I can, I can also sing. You said singer or a guitarist so which one?" They answered. "Can you do both at once, if so then why don't you play us a song" I challenged them. "Sure thing. Do you know The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance?" They smiled again, it's a nice smile, stop smiling I may fall in love with the mystery of this person and their beautiful smile, wow what am I thinking I don't even know this person yet.

"Yeah I'm familiar with that song, the band were awsome before they split up, at least you have good music taste." I mumbled, they walked over to the stage and took off their guitar bag. "What are you guys betting that this guitar will be an old, battered one?" I smirked, everyone but Krista bet it would be old and battered, I don't know why, maybe Krista was trying to be polite. Everyone but Krista was shocked when this so called Alex Leonie, took out a Martin OM -28E Retro acoustic guitar. "Ok that is one sweet guitar so obviously this person's either a really good talent scout for a big company or they're a famous person" I muttered, staring at the guitar that the hooded person was tuning as they sat on a stool that was on the stage. "Why is that?" Krista squeaked, I looked at her and back at the guitar. "Because the starting price of an acoustic guitar like that is at least $4,000 and that adds up to about... £2700 nearly £3000 or more because the price can differ for quality, I need to play that guitar" I answered, she gasped and the others looked wide eyed.

They coughed so all of us looked back at the person under the hood, they did a peace sign with their hands while grinning like an idiot and then they began strumming the chords for the introduction, then slowly changing the chords slightly to strum the next part on the guitar, it produces a nice, clear sound with no strums to the wrong chords or extra strings when they were missed out one for a chord.

"So long to all my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say" They sung out their voice was soft and made me feel a tingling in my chest, their voice also sounded distinctly familiar somehow.

"If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright" They started to play a different chord pattern as they sung the next part.

"Be strong and hold my hand  
Time-it comes for us, you'll understand  
We'll say goodbye today  
And I'm sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say" Their strumming pattern and chords changed again as they sung, they sped up singing pace to go with the increasing speed of the guitar strumming.

"If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your.." Their strumming changed again back to the original chord pattern, I have to admit they were doing great so far.

"Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
You can be stronger when I'm gone  
When I'm here, no longer  
You must be stronger and" They strumming changed again and their voice got louder, one thing I'm getting from this is that this person is really passionate about music, I wonder what else they could be passionate about, wait did I really just think that, I blushed slightly at the thought.

"If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I failed and lost this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright" They began to slow down as the chord progression changed again and the song was nearing it's end.

"The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes" Their strums got slower and quieter and their voice became quiet as they sung the last few lines, continuing to strum for a while after they finished singing before finally stopping and packing the guitar back into it's case, then placing it back onto their back.

"Your good, you could be a solo artist so why are you talent scout, Leonie? Though I'm pretty sure a talent scout alone couldn't afford a guitar of that standard, so who exactly are you Leonie?" I questioned, they smiled "You quite smart Miss Leonhardt, you can call me Alex though. You seemed interested in the guitar a lot, Are you a collector or just one of those people that know everything about the different types of guitar?" They said, I quirked an eyebrow but replied "I know things about many different types guitars and have a few different ones but I wouldn't call it a collection, most guitarists have a few guitars in case one of the others breaks, but you didn't answer my question. Who are you really?"

"I'm Alex Leonie like I said, yeah I'm a talent scout now but I did use to manage a few people, in fact I used to manage Mikasa Ackerman, that maybe why I can afford a guitar like this, after a while though she signed with a big company because I convinced her to and I took a while off, now I'm back." They confessed. "Hey wait a minute, I know who you are now" I called to them, they looked down at me seemingly amused. "And who would I be Miss Leonhardt?" They smirked. "The fact that you can have a guitar like that and that your a good singer and guitarist in that you could be soloist, but you also sound familiar so I was thinking about who you could be. And then you just mentioned Mikasa Ackerman, one of the people I was thinking of and I know or any fan of Mikasa Ackerman knows that only Stationary Guard Records have signed and managed Mikasa Ackerman officially, before that she managed herself when she was a new, upcoming talent. So you are Miss Mikasa Ackerman, am I correct?" I said, they chuckled and finally sat down in the booth right next to me."You are smart, And yes you would correct in your assumptions" They chuckled pulling off the hood to revealed a head of short, scruffy black hair, I assume she has it like that on purpose, and those piercing grey eyes she had, they were so captivating in real life, I could just stare into them for ages and get lost in their gaze.

"Yes, I guessed right but why would you even be in a club like Maria you could be hanging out in Sina like all the other popular musicians" I accused her and she shook her head. "Your a fan? Well if you are and have read the news lately you will know I have been missing, others don't know this yet but I'm sure it will get out eventually, even though it's a load of bullshit, basically someone accussed me of threatening to kill them and then they said because their drunken friends had jumped me I ended up killing one of them. That would be why I'm on the down low while it's sorted out, it should be soon but I can't sit around and do nothing so I came here to watch some bands and turns out your decent at playing" She scrunched her face and her eyes burned intensely, that's interesting, this could be the chance to find out more about the mysterious Mikasa Ackerman, she was always very secluded, only occasionally known to go out with friends since the paparazzi followed celebrities everywhere, that's something I don't want to be honest when the band got ever more famous.


	2. Ackerman Joins The Band

A/N Guys I'm so sorry, I've just been busy with college and life complications and shittiness basically, but I really hope this was worth the wait.

Annie's POV

"Yeah I'm a fan, but I did not know about that. Why would you even want to join this band though?" I asked, the others hadn't even spoken since she had taken off the hood and revealed her beautiful eyes. Oh my god! Now I'm falling in love her eyes and before it was her smile and the mystery which is still there. What am I even thinking? I don't really know her, but then again no one really does and she's a celebrity anyway it wouldn't happen even if I let it. It's said she has girls and boys swooning over her, but she pays no attention or care to actually wanting to get with anyone even other celebrities like Jean Kristein and Sasha Blouse.

"Well at first, I wanted to get a drink, so I came to this random club and it turned out your band was playing, so I couldn't enter without tickets. A guy was selling them at the door and I thought why not give them a chance since I was trying to get my mind off of things." She pauses slightly to take a breath.

"Anyway I bought a ticket and came in, ordered food and alcohol because I needed to calm down after the stressful day, then sat down at the booth next door. I ate while I listened to your performance and how everyone was enjoying it. To be honest I started to enjoy it myself before I could leave. I wondered what would happen if I stayed long enough so I did and I ended up talking to you after hearing about you needing a new band member, to be honest I had thought that when the guitar kept screaming at the wrong chords played." She pauses for nother breath before continuing.

"You certainly have got potential though and that's why I wanted to join, plus I have nothing else to do and I really like playing so I wanted to do something music related without being too noticeable, your band seems to be at that point were it's not too popular like the mainstream bands, but isn't not popular."

She pauses, this time not because she's out of breath, but to create tension. "And if I get cleared of those accusations then I can stop being hidden and depending on how I like being in the band, I'll do a piece with you, so your popularity will skyrocket and you can get into Sina because you guys seem to be hardworking, honest musicians unlike most in the music business these days." Mikasa told us, I nodded and internally fangirled about what she just said. Oh my god she liked the band and could help us gain popularity. It's what we needed, what I needed to make it to the top, be better than my father.

The others finally snapped out of shock after a while of talking to Mikasa. "So Mikasa. Can I call you that? What do you plan on doing in the band?" Ymir asked, I glanced at her then back to the ravenette. "Sure you can call me Mikasa. I can do whichever Annie here wants to drop or whatever. So who's the leader of The Warriors?" She assured, I nodded.

"That would be me most of the time, but the rest have a say as well and it goes to Ymir if I can't do something." I replied "Ok so what do you think about this situation here?" She said gesturing to herself then the rest of us. "I think she would be a good addition to the band for now." Berholdt and Reiner said in sync, Krista pulled on Ymir arm and gave her the puppy eyes, no one could resist those things from Krista, as is said resistance is futile.

"I don't know, it sounds kinda shady to me." Ymir groaned, I rolled my eyes and agreed with Bertholdt and Reiner I kinda liked Mikasa, I mean as an artist, she's a good player. "I'd love it, if you joined. You would be a great addition" I bubbled unlike my normal self, some fangirl is being revealed there, I should totally stop that. Krista continued to try and get Ymir to agree.

"The one that didn't want a new band member agreed, but the one that brought up the idea won't agree? That's what sounds weird to me." Mikasa agrued, but did so in a soft tone, it sounded euphoric, the sound of her voice when it speaks naturally. After Mikasa's argument shot back at Ymir, she soon agreed since Mikasa had the guts to say something like that to her and to also be cocky before with Krista and the kiss on the back of the hand.

"So do you guys want to talk about the position of Mikasa in the band now or.. Since it's real late, you guys can go home and I'll discuss it with her on my own?" I questioned, in answer they all stood up to leave, leaving their money for the bill on the table before walking off together. Ymir and Krista seperating from Reiner and Bertholdt by the door, oh god this wasn't a very thought out plan was it, not even a plan really.

"I don't really want to give up either of them, but if I have to for the band then I will." I mumbled to myself before being interupted by Mikasa when she put her hand on my shoulder. "You know if you want you can differ what you do each time you perform, if it's that hard to decide Annie." Mikasa added to my thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" I commented, she smiled and explained. "I mean that if you want to sing for a particular song then sing for it, but then you want to play a guitar on another, then you could just practice singing for the first and playing guitar for the second, I mean you don't have to stick to a certain thing for every song since I can do either one. Yes that could get a bit confusing, so if you did want to stick to a specific thing then you could, but I'm just putting that out there." She suggests, her eyes meeting mine.

"I normally prefer to play guitar over singing, but I enjoy singing too and I do it in my music because a song isn't a song without that particular element. If there's no instruments then there's no backing to the vocals and there for no rhythm or beat to sing to, so it's more confusing and if there aren't any vocals it's just instruments that convey the emotions and other things the artists have tried to put into it, but that doesn't always work." She explained, guestering randomly as she spoke.

"Anyway what I'm saying is that you can't have a song without all the elements to it, so if you want to do your one element it's fine, but after a while it gets boring and you become sloppy at it, so the piece isn't how it's supposed to be and everything falls apart and trust me that's not nice to experience, so it's better to do what you want and possibly mix it up a bit. Take it as advise from one artist to another!" Mikasa advised me.

"I somehow like that idea. Thank you Mikasa!" I thanked her, but she just shook her head. "Your welcome, but it's up to you. It's your choice at what you want to do and how it helps you, so thank yourself not me." She replied. Wow she really says things from the heart as well as thinking them through, it's rather attractive.

"So Mikasa how did you know that I played the chords wrong to that last song?" I asked, she chuckled and beckoned the barista over with small glasses and a bottle of wine, or at least what was left of a bottle she had probably drank from a little already. "Well the screaming could have been an effect, but I know the difference between an effect and fuck up while playing the guitar, I have done it plenty myself. I also knew the song and how it goes. Bad Dog by Neon Hitch." She smiled pouring the left over wine into the two glasses and sliding one over to me.

"Oh I wouldn't have thought the famous Mikasa Ackerman would listen to such a vulgar song." I chortled, she faked a look of hurt, but ending up smiling. "Well I wouldn't imagine you singing it with the blush that was on your face. I guess it was Ymir's choice of song... And there's nothing wrong with listening to music like that I bet you listen to music like that too." Mikasa smiled like a goof.

Oh I get it she's fucking drunk, the alcohol finally kicked in and she's a little drunk from a full bottle of wine, shouldn't make her that drunk. "You saw me blushing from over here? And your right it was Ymir's choice of song. Are you drunk?" I looked away blushing again, though why I didn't know. "No you doof I was near the stage, and I maybe" She beamed.

Looking around I saw the club empty except the few staff left cleaning the club. "Hey, Umm can you guys tell me how much this one has had to drink? I think she maybe a little drunk." I called to the barista and he came back over, looking kind of worried.

"Well earlier I'm pretty sure she ordered shots of whiskey and jaeger bombs, said they were jaeger bombastic. I don't know to be honest, she seemed drunk then, but after a little bit she seemed fine again, so she ordered some bottles of wine. I think maybe she was trying to get very drunk and to be honest she doesn't seem half as drunk as she should be. She should be absolutely, excuse my vulgar language, shitfaced, with the amount she's consumed" He told me.

Oh so she might process alcohol quickly, but not be a good drunk, just great I shouldn't have sent the others home. "Well I don't know where she lives, so I'll just have to bring her with me. I can't leave her on the street. Could you by any chance help me carry her to my car?" I asked.

"No! I'm sorry, I have to get back to work or I'll get fired. I moved her into the booth before she's really not all that heavy." He replied before walking off, I downed the wine in my glass since Mikasa had already emptied her's and was laying back against the bench. I manuevered around her and got my coat on, looking around her booth to find nothing, then leaning over to check her hoodie pockets, her phone turned out to be dead and the keys had no address written on it, so I still didn't know where she lived.

I let go of her keys to move back, only to be pulled forward by Mikasa. "Mikasa what are doing? Okay Mikasa your drunk, let go so I can take you home." I panicked, but calmed down when the grip loosened, but soon panicked again when Mikasa shoved her lips against mine, and not just an absent minded, quick kiss, no it had to be one where Mikasa wouldn't let either of us pull away, moving her lips against mine. I was so tempted to kiss her back, but she was drunk and I wasn't going to be low and take advantage of her now.

"Does Annie not like me? I thought you did, it looked like you did and your cute, so cute." Mikasa muttered before going back to kiss me again and holding me in a death grip, so I couldn't get away. After what she said had processed through my head I started to move my lips in sync with her's, kissing back slowly before pulling back and grabbing her off the bench, leaning one of her arms over my shoulder and guiding her to my car outside.

Soon I had us both in the car and Mikasa spoke again, sounding a little more sober then last time. "I knew it Annie does likes me, since she's a fangirl. Well you're a cutie, I like you twos. " She drawled like an idiot, ok so maybe she sounded more sober at first, but now was speaking like a child who doesn't know their words. "Sure whatever there Mikasa, You probably won't remember this anyway" I muttered before turning the radio on loud as a good song came on and I pulled out of the car park to drive back to my place, I would have to wake her up and talk about everything tomorrow.

_A/N Well that's the next part XD Mikannie came fast there, but it will slow down now since you know next time Mikasa will be sober. Drunk Mikasa is weird._


End file.
